I mean nothing to you and I don't know why
by LadyYukamora
Summary: ShinoXKibaA songfic about their love lives...or in Shino's case lack thereof.


Wow I haven't posted a story in a long time. jeez...anyways this is a songfic and it's about ShinoxKiba so if you don't like that kinda stuff than don't read. The song is Everything you want by Vertical horizon and ya...

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or this song nor am I making any profit fomr this story...though it would be awesome if I was.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why 

Shino sighed and looked outside. His mind busy with thoughts of training and various other things that he needed to get done. It bothered him more than a little than one of the most prominent things running through his mind was Kiba. Why was he thinking of that idiot? Shouldn't he be worrying about something more important than that hyperactive boy that doesn't seem to notice anything around him? Yet he couldn't deny that he liked thinking about the boy. More importantly, he liked the boy himself. Even if his family saw him as a savage, even if they frowned upon those kind of attractions. That meant little to Aburame Shino even if it was more than just troublesome. Speaking of troublesome….

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

Shikamaru sighed and looked out his window. Kiba sat on his bed messing around with something but it didn't really matter to the boy. Inuzuka Kiba was just another person, someone who seemed a little more than just a friend, but still just another person. He didn't know why he kept the boy around but it was oddly nice having someone to actually talk to for once. Someone who genuinely wanted to listen, even if those bouts of talking between them was rare. Kiba seemed to enjoy being around him and as long as Kiba was enjoying himself, Shikamaru wasn't going to say anything against it.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Kiba waved goodbye to Shikamaru and walked home alone. The night air felt good against his skin and he found his thoughts stuck on the shadow user. What he couldn't understand was simply why his time with Shikamaru had stopped meaning anything to him. He had always admired him for being so much calmer and having a simple 'I don't care' attitude but now it wasn't the same. He felt as if all the time he spent with him was just to waste time and not to genuinely spend any time there. As he pondered his changed feelings his mind wandered to a certain bug shinobi who he had only seen earlier that day.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Shino sighed as he turned away from his window. A single bug crawled across his hand and he watched it in mild amusement as it tried to escape the confines of his hand. Eventually the bug disappeared within his skin again and he sighed. It always seemed as if Kiba was drifting farther and farther away from him. Especially since he spent all his time with Shikamaru and completely ignored him nowadays. Yet, that wasn't fair. They were dating after all. It was only natural that they spend time together. Shino just found that he didn't like to share what he had always thought as his.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Kiba sighed and angrily kicked at a rock that was unluckily in his way. He wished that he could talk to Akamaru about how confused he was but he had sent the dog home early and thus he didn't even have the chance to rant at his faithful friend. He didn't know what to do. He still cared about Shikamaru…didn't he?

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for _

Eventually, Kiba would get bored. That's simply what Kiba did. Shikamaru only hoped that it would be soon. Breaking up with people was just so…troublesome. After all, it would be so much easier for him if Kiba did all the dirty work of starting the damned conversation. It wasn't that he didn't care about Kiba; it was just too troublesome to stay in the relationship. Kiba was definitely high maintenance and it was so troublesome keeping the boy busy. 

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

He didn't know what to think. Shino suddenly appeared in his mind and what the bug shinobi would say to taunt him because of his confusion. Kiba growled angrily and sat in the middle of the road, deciding he wouldn't go home until he had figured out what he was going to do. He had figured out by now that there was really nothing between him and Shikamaru, but why was Shino always coming up in his thoughts? It didn't make sense to the dog boy. He didn't care about Shino…did he? _Maybe_, he thought slowly. Shaking his head he denied that idea before he allowed it to take form. He couldn't care about Shino like that. After all, they were just really good friends. That's why Shino protected him and always helped him out. That's why he teased him and made fun of him all the time. Just because they were friends. Besides even if he did like him, Shino would never like him back.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Snuffling Kiba picked up a rock and threw it. He was so confused and he didn't know what to think. Shikamaru was nothing to him and that was painfully obvious but who was it then that he pined after? That he just didn't understand. As he looked down the lonely street he wished he didn't have to walk home alone. He hated being alone but Shika had always said it was far too troublesome to walk the Inuzuka all the way to his clan holdings and then walk all the way back. He smiled remembering all the times Shino had walked him home because he didn't want to be alone. Suddenly realization dawned on the Inuzuka and he realized why he thought of Shino all the time. He sighed, because he knew that Shino would never return those feelings.

_  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

Putting on his coat, Shino walked outside and began to walk. He had to think about something other than Kiba. Yet the brunette kept coming to mind. Why didn't he care? That was the thought foremost in Shino's mind. Yet why would Kiba care for a someone like him anyways? He was rambunctious and enjoyed being the center of attention while Shino lied quiet and serenity. They were two very different people and yet Shino couldn't help but be attracted to the Inuzuka. He had that spark of life that Shino so desperately craved but could not have in his quiet, controlled, uncaring world. Turning a corner Shino set his eyes on the very boy that had consumed his thoughts for most of the night. Kiba looked up and upon seeing him bounded up to say hi. They exchanged pleasantries and Shino said he'd walk Kiba home. Kiba smiled, glad he had someone to walk him home, and asked Shino what he would do if he liked someone but didn't know who it was he liked. Underneath his collar Shino smirked and said "I wouldn't worry about it. Eventually you'll figure it out and then you can tell that person you care about them." Kiba smiled and thanked him for the advice and the thought that ran through both of their minds was

"_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."_

* * *

Once agian please review my story. I like getting feedback and all that jazz. Oh and I hope you liked my fanfic... 


End file.
